Devices incorporating radio frequency electrodes for use in electrosurgical and electrocautery techniques are described in Rand et al. (1985) J. Arthro. Surg. 1:242-246 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,281,216; 4,943,290; 4,936,301; 4,593,691; 4,228,800; and 4,202,337. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,943,290 and 4,036,301 describe methods for injecting non-conducting liquid over the tip of a monopolar electrosurgical electrode to electrically isolate the electrode, while energized, from a surrounding electrically conducting irrigant. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,195,959 and 4,674,499 describe monopolar and bipolar electrosurgical devices, respectively, that include a conduit for irrigating the surgical site.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,217,455, 5,423,803, 5,102,410, 5,282,797, 5,290,273, 5,304,170, 5,312,395, 5,336,217 describe laser treatment methods for removing abnormal skin cells, such as pigmentations, lesions, soft tissue and the like. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,445,634 and 5,370,642 describe methods for using laser energy to divide, incise or resect tissue during cosmetic surgery. U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,410 is directed to a method and apparatus for detecting and removing malignant tumor tissue. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,380,316, 4,658,817, 5,389,096, PCT Publication No. WO 94/14383 and European Patent No. 0 515 867 describe methods and apparatus for percutaneous myocardial revascularization. These methods and apparatus involve directing laser energy against the heart tissue to form transverse channels through the myocardium to increase blood flow from the ventricular cavity to the myocardium.